


Double Crossed

by barbaXcarisi (barbaXbenson)



Series: Pros and Cons [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Con Artists, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, White Collar AU kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaXbenson/pseuds/barbaXcarisi
Summary: Sonny tapped his beer bottle cap rapidly on the marble top of their kitchen island while he watched Rafael check the locks on their doors for the third time. It seemed more like he was trying to buy time before he had to explain to Sonny what was going on than actually trying to assure their safety.He knew for a fact that was what he was doing when he took his time selecting a bottle of wine, taking longer to uncork it and pour a glass than should even be possible. Finally, he leaned against the counter, glass in hand, eyeing Sonny carefully. “You’re sure you’re not a cop anymore?”It wasn’t what Sonny was expecting and he laughed mirthlessly. “Pretty sure fleeing the country with an international art thief means I’m off the force.”





	Double Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/gifts), [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/gifts).



> For AHumanFemale, who complimented me so much on the first one I had to buy her affection with more of this AU. (But all the angsty stuff belongs to Robin Hood.)
> 
> Thanks to tobeconspicuous for checking my Italian. She is a gem and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I edited this really quickly, so please forgive typos/errors. I'll correct them as I find them.

A warm breeze fluttered the curtains in the open doorway that led out to the patio as the morning sun warmed the skin of Rafael’s exposed torso, now a deeper bronze after weeks spent lying in the sun. The shine of sunlight across his eyelids acted as the only alarm clock he’d ever set again, and a small smile spread across his face before his green eyes slowly slid open.

The smile faltered a bit when he found that the sheets beside him were empty, an occurrence that had been happening often lately.

Padding over to the doorway in just his boxer briefs and an open robe, he found Sonny on the patio, a cup of coffee on the table at his elbow. Instead of taking in their gorgeous cliffside view, he was reading something on his iPad. Rafael couldn’t see the screen, but he’d bet his entire fortune that it was the New York Times.

Once they’d made it out of the United States, their first few weeks had been easy, lying around their villa, making love with the sound of the waves crashing in the background, the breeze blowing over their naked bodies while they ignored the outside world, but now Sonny was growing restless. It was in his nature to be active, useful, and spending his days lazing about, living off of Rafael’s illegally accumulated wealth was starting to get to him.

Rafael had to admit that he was starting to feel an itch as well, though, he had a feeling, not quite as strong, or as noble, as his lover’s. He’d been known to spend months at a time, traveling Europe, enjoying expensive food and wine, usually at the generosity of others, whether they knew it or not, but eventually the urge to work would stir within him. 

He’d been trying to ignore it, knowing that even though Sonny had given up everything for him, he still wasn’t entirely comfortable with Rafael’s chosen profession. Rafael had plenty, enough to support them both for several lifetimes, so it wasn’t like he _needed_ to work, but it had never been about that. Not really. He craved the excitement, the feeling he got when he outwitted someone (be it private citizen or law enforcement), the rush he got when he walked away from a job successfully, no one the wiser.

But he loved Sonny, loved their life together, loved waking up to him every day (at least when Sonny actually stayed in bed past 6am), and he would do whatever it took to keep him, even if that meant no more cons. He’d just have to find excitement another way.

Rafael stepped forward leaning over the back of the chaise where Sonny was stretched out, wearing only a navy blue swimsuit that was still damp from his morning laps in the pool, golden skin that had been pale and nearly translucent in New York glowing in the morning sunlight. His shadow fell over Sonny’s iPad screen as he draped his arms over his shoulders, running his hands lightly over Sonny’s muscular chest and torso, made even more so now that he often worked out just to burn energy. “Morning.”

He felt both vindicated and a little disappointed that he was right about Sonny’s chosen reading material, catching a headline about New York’s crime statistics being at an all time low before Sonny hit a button causing the screen to go dark.

“Morning,” Sonny smiled, the dimples that Rafael would never grow tired of creasing his cheeks before he turned his head to place a loving kiss on Rafael’s lips. “How’d you sleep?”

“Would have been better if the bed wasn’t half empty,” Rafael murmured into his neck, placing wet, open kisses there before trailing his tongue up its length and nibbling on his earlobe.

“I’ve only been up an hour,” Sonny contended, but sat his ipad on the table next to his coffee cup. He took Rafael’s hand and pulled him around until he was settled comfortably in his lap, his arms draped around Sonny’s shoulders. “But I’m sorry if that ruined your entire night’s sleep.”

“You can make it up to me,” Rafael once again nuzzled Sonny’s neck and he felt the warm air hitting his cock as Sonny used a hand to tug down his boxer briefs.

“Like this?” Sonny asked, spitting into his palm before wrapping his hand around Rafael’s length, his other hand gripping Rafael’s back underneath his robe.

“Yes,” Rafael hissed into the side of Sonny’s neck, nipping at his skin as Sonny began to pump him.

It had taken a while to make Sonny comfortable with what he termed ‘public lewdness,’ but once Rafael had convinced them that their villa was completely private and that no one could see them, he’d come to quite enjoy getting Rafael off outdoors, and letting Rafael return the favor. They’d made excellent use of the pool thus far and it made Rafael even harder now to remember their last exploits there.

Rafael’s hands came up to thread in Sonny’s hair, pulling him in for a bruising kiss as Sonny continued to work him. He moaned into Sonny’s mouth as the other man twisted his wrist, gathering more precome to slick his way.

“Yeah? Does that feel good?” Sonny breathed against his lips.

He knew that it did, but Rafael knew he liked to hear it. “Fuck yes,” He panted. “So fucking good, Sonny.” He felt Sonny grow harder beneath him at the praise and he wriggled in his lap.

Sonny sucked in a breath at the friction of Rafael’s ass rubbing against his now aching cock, hating the fabric that separated them. He worked his hand faster, moving his other hand up to grip the back of Rafael’s neck, drinking a kiss from his lips, working his tongue hungrily into his mouth and swallowing the moans that were coming more frequently now.

Finally, Rafael pulled away, his breaths quickening. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t…” he begged, the only time he ever begged for anything was when he was seconds from orgasm, and Sonny tightened his grip just a fraction as if to prove that there was no way he’d stop.

Seconds later Rafael was keening into the side of Sonny’s neck, stripes of come coating Sonny’s hand, the beads that escaped hitting his bare abdomen. “Jesus.” He dropped his head to Sonny’s shoulder, waiting for his breathing to return to something resembling normal.

When he finally lifted his head up, Sonny was licking the last remnants of come from his fingers and Rafael thought that if he was a few years younger he’d be hard again just at the sight. In any case he kissed Sonny, tasting himself on his lips, before sliding down in the chaise. He licked his release from Sonny’s abs, looking up at him through his lashes, and he felt a thrill at the sight of Sonny’s blue eyes darkening, his pupils widening with arousal.

He placed a kiss on Sonny’s lower belly, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his swimsuit.

“Raf, you don’t have to—” Sonny assured him, something he did every time, like he didn’t know how much Rafael enjoyed having him in his throat, but his voice was thick and rough, betraying his words.

“Shh,” Rafael interrupted before pulling the material away, and when Rafael put his mouth around him all other words died on Sonny’s lips.

* * *

“We should go out tonight,” Rafael said, leaning against the counter, his coffee mug held in both hands, still in just his underwear and robe. He honestly didn’t know the last time either of them had been fully dressed.

Sonny looked up from where he sat at the island eating his omelette, a look of surprise on his face. “Really?”

Now that they’d enjoyed a shower together and were eating a late breakfast — well, Sonny was. The only meal Rafael ever really enjoyed before noon was coffee — his worries from that morning had returned.

“Yes,” Rafael answered, taking a sip of his coffee. “Let’s go out and enjoy a nice dinner, maybe some music. What do you think?”

Since they’d arrived, they hadn’t left the villa. It was stocked with everything they could possibly need and Rafael handsomely paid a local boy to deliver groceries once a week. Luckily, for both of them, Sonny was an excellent cook and kept them well fed.

At first Sonny had tried to get him to venture out, but Rafael had insisted that they had to keep a low profile. While he didn’t actually have any warrants out for him, he was a person of interest in several unsolved crimes and Interpol liked to keep tabs on him. No one knew where he was currently, and he hoped to keep it that way.

He’d always been extra cautious, not wanting to get caught, but now he couldn’t bear the thought of Sonny getting wrapped up in his mess. Sonny hadn’t actually done anything wrong, but sometimes that didn’t mean anything. He’d never forgive himself if he got Sonny arrested, or worse.

But one night out wouldn’t hurt.  

Sonny looked at him, eyes shining with excitement. “There was actually this restaurant that I was reading about. It’s supposed to be phenomenal. Um, unless you had somewhere in mind...” he trailed off.

“No, you pick,” Rafael finished off his coffee, rinsing the cup in the sink. “Wherever you want to go.”

Sonny’s smile returned. “Thank you.”

Rafael felt guilty that something so small had made Sonny so happy. They’d run away together so they wouldn’t have to hide, but that’s exactly what they were doing, just with a little nicer view. He’d promised Sonny the world, not a five star prison. He vowed that starting tonight they’d begin to have a real life. He’d still be careful, but he wouldn’t force them to continue to live like hermits.

He walked around the island to take Sonny’s hands in his. “I think I’ve been a little too cautious and it hasn’t been fair to you. You gave up everything for me and I’ve kept you locked away here…”

Sonny shook his head. “You make it sound like I’m some Disney princess who needs rescuing. I knew what your life was, probably more than anyone, when I made my choice. I’ll admit I’m a bit...antsy, but being a cop for over a decade didn’t allow for much relaxation. I’ll get used to your life of leisure.” He gave a playful grin and pulled one of his hands away so he could poke Rafael gently in the side.

“No,” Rafael said forcefully and Sonny’s eyes widened. “What I mean is,” Rafael continued, tone softer, “you shouldn’t have to get used to it. I can’t promise you that it will raise to the same level of excitement that you had with your police work, but we’re not going to be shut-ins anymore.”

Sonny’s smile was as wide as Rafael had ever seen it. “This is awesome! Did you know there’s this amazing 9th century cathedral not that far from here? And there’s a paper museum and a…” He continued to list off attractions as he went in search of his laptop so he could show Rafael all the places he’d bookmarked, omelette long forgotten.

* * *

L’Abside was busy, but they were seated right away at one of the outdoor tables, looking out over the village square. Sonny watched with amazement as Rafael greeted the waiter and ordered a bottle of wine in Italian, looking as handsome as ever in his light linen suit.

“What?” Rafael asked, smiling at him from across the small table when the waiter left to retrieve their wine.

“Spanish and Italian. Let me guess you speak French, too?” Sonny asked, picking up the menu.

“Oui,” Rafael shrugged, opening his own menu. “And a little bit of German. Do you need me to translate the menu for you?” It wasn’t condescending, just a polite offer.

“No, I know enough.” Sonny’s grandmother had spoken Italian fluently and she’d done her best to teach her grandchildren. Luckily, at least at the moment, most of what had stuck with Sonny were the foods. “I _am_ Italian,” he said off of Rafael’s impressed look.

“I know that, but I just figured it was in the way all of you white Americans are something,” he replied with a smirk.

Sonny rolled his eyes, but was unable to voice his retort because the waiter returned with the wine, pouring them both a glass before setting the bottle on the table. They ordered their meals, risotto alla pescatora for Rafael and filetto di manzo for Sonny, and Rafael watched with a small smile as Sonny conversed in his broken, but understandable Italian with the waiter.

“What?” It was Sonny’s turn to ask when the waiter walked away.

“I’m just happy that you’re here, that’s all,” Rafael answered honestly.

“Me, too.” Sonny smiled at him, picking up his glass of wine and taking a tentative sip. Reds weren’t really his thing and Rafael knew wine way better than he did, but he tilted his head appreciatively at the taste, it was actually pretty good.

“You like it?” Rafael asked happily, sipping from his own glass. He’d made it a mission to find wines that Sonny liked, convinced he had only been drinking the cheap stuff and that’s why he hadn’t liked any. This just proved it. “I knew you just had expensive taste.”

“Guess I’m just built to like the finer things in life,” Sonny said facetiously, his Staten Island accent making the words sound even more absurd.

“That must be why you’re with me,” Rafael grinned at him over his wine glass.

“That explains it,” Sonny said with a smile, reaching his hand across the table to thread his fingers with Rafael’s. “This is amazing, Raf. And I don’t just mean the restaurant. I know I said some things to you before, about your life. And it _is_ like a fantasyland, but it’s real too. Thank you for bringing me along.”

“Without you it was all just stuff.” He squeezed Sonny’s hand. “You make it all mean something.”

Sonny had spent quite a lot of time studying Rafael Barba before they’d ever actually met and he thought he’d learned all there was about him. He was Harvard educated, intelligent beyond words, talented enough to have an art career of his own, but wasted it forging other artists’ work. He was arrogant and charming enough to work his way into the upper echelons of society just so he could steal their valuables, but by all accounts the charm was all on the surface. Beneath was a cold, calculating criminal who didn’t make friends and only saw relationships, platonic or otherwise, as a weakness.

He’d never expected this, never expected Rafael to look at him with love in his eyes, never expected the hitch in his voice whenever he told Sonny how much he meant to him. Yes, he was a criminal, and that was something Sonny was still trying to come to terms with, but he was so much more than that. At heart Rafael was a romantic and Sonny counted himself lucky as one of the only people who earned the privilege of knowing that.

* * *

 

“So where to now?” Rafael asked, taking his hand as they left the restaurant. “There’s a bar not that far from here that has live music.”

“Can we just walk for awhile?” Sonny looked at him hopefully. “We haven’t seen any of the village and we’ve been so cooped up.”

It made Rafael a bit anxious, the thought of walking around leisurely, out in the open, but he told himself to stop overthinking it. Besides, when Sonny looked at him the way he was now there was no way he could deny him. “Sure.”

Sonny smiled and swung their hands between them as they strolled. “This place is incredible,” he said, wonder in his voice as he took in the beauty of the architecture. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

Of course Sonny had said Italy when Rafael asked him about the number one place in the world he would visit if he could, and once Rafael had finished rolling his eyes at the cliche of it all, he’d known exactly where he’d take him. He was sure that Sonny had had Rome or Venice in mind, and they’d get there eventually, but the Amalfi Coast was gorgeous this time of year and was one of Rafael’s favorite places. He was happy to share it with Sonny.

They approached a couple on the sidewalk and Sonny smiled at them politely, scooting over to give Rafael room to pass by them, but he didn’t move, instead brushing lightly up against the man, barely enough to notice.

But Sonny noticed. He stopped dead in his tracks and since he was still holding onto his hand, Rafael did too.

“What?” Rafael asked innocently, but Sonny just gave him a pointed look. “Fine,” Rafael huffed a sigh, using his free hand to reach into his jacket pocket, pulling out a wallet. It had been habit more than anything, plus maybe a little bit of practice, just making sure to keep his skills sharp.

Sonny remained silent as Rafael turned, jogging lightly after the couple. “Mi scusi, le è caduto questo”

“Ah! Grazie mille,” the man thanked Rafael, taking the wallet and shaking his hand vigorously.

Rafael said something else in Italian that Sonny couldn’t quite translate before patting the man on the shoulder and walking back to Sonny, a grin on his face. “There. Satisfied?”

“Was that necessary?” Sonny’s tone held a hint of annoyance, but he took Rafael’s hand again, strolling once again down the sidewalk.

“No, but but necessity has never really been the reason behind most of my actions,” Barba answered honestly, grin still in place.

Sonny decided to drop it. He’d gone into this from the beginning with eyes wide open as to who Rafael was, and while he’d fallen in love with him despite his penchant for criminal behavior, he’d known that was part of the deal. He didn’t love it; it still made him uncomfortable, but that was his issue to deal with, not Rafael’s.

When Sonny stayed silent, it was Rafael’s turn to stop walking, spinning to stand in front of him. “I’m sorry, okay? I was just having a little fu—” His eyes narrowed and his body tensed as he spotted something over Sonny’s shoulder.

“What? What is it?” Sonny started to turn his head to look, but Rafael grabbed him roughly, pulling him into a kiss.

“We have to go. Now.” He said, quiet but firm, near Sonny’s ear, planting a kiss just below it as cover.

Normally, that was just the spot to cause a flush of warmth to flow through Sonny’s body, but Rafael’s words had a chill running through his veins instead. “Okay. Okay.” Sonny nodded, understanding. It had been weeks, but out of instinct he reached for his hip and only remembered once he was met with only the material of his shirt that he wasn’t a cop anymore.

His jaw clenched in annoyance, but he took Rafael’s hand and they resumed their stroll, but at a little faster pace. They kept their body language casual, both of them skilled in deception, but Sonny could feel the tension of the situation in the way Rafael gripped his hand.

Rafael knew the town well and took them down a narrow side street, pointing out a building to Sonny and explaining to him its history in a tone much louder than necessary.

The street fed into a much busier one, bustling with nightlife and Rafael pulled him toward a noisy bar. “In here.” They passed by a small crowd of smokers out front, squeezing into the narrow space, bumping into bodies as the sound of clinking glassware and boisterous conversations made it impossible for Sonny to ask what the hell was going on. He had a general idea, but wanted the specifics.

Halfway through the bar Rafael chanced a glance over their shoulders and Sonny saw him relax, if only the tiniest bit. He didn’t stop though, leading them into the cramped hallway that held the restrooms, past the kitchen, and finally out the back door.

“I think we’re okay,” he told Sonny. “But let’s go home.”

“Raf, what—”

“I’ll tell you everything, I promise,” Rafael cut him off. “But we need to go.”  

“Yeah, okay,” Sonny agreed even though he wasn’t entirely happy about it.

Even though Rafael was pretty sure they’d lost their tail, they took a long and winding way to get back to where he’d parked the car, a black Fiat Panda that Sonny practically had to fold himself in half to fit into. Rafael would prefer something nicer, flashier, but as the most popular car in Italy it made it a lot easier to blend in.

He froze briefly when he saw it, the yellow origami flower with its stem tucked down into the crack between the door and the window. He palmed it quickly, slipping it into his jacket pocket before Sonny could see, and then slid calmly behind the wheel.

* * *

Sonny tapped his beer bottle cap rapidly on the marble top of their kitchen island while he watched Rafael check the locks on their doors for the third time. It seemed more like he was trying to buy time before he had to explain to Sonny what was going on than actually trying to assure their safety.

He knew for a fact that was what he was doing when he took his time selecting a bottle of wine, taking longer to uncork it and pour a glass than should even be possible. Finally, he leaned against the counter, glass in hand, eyeing Sonny carefully. “You’re sure you’re not a cop anymore?”

It wasn’t what Sonny was expecting and he laughed mirthlessly. “Pretty sure fleeing the country with an international art thief means I’m off the force.”

“Alleged international art thief,” Rafael corrected and Sonny gave him a ‘give me a break’ look. “Sorry, it’s a reflex.” He took a gulp of wine, preparing himself. “So, you know that for the most part I’m self employed.”

Sonny scoffed at the blatant sugarcoating. “Can you cut the bullshit? I’m here. I chose _you_.” The ‘over everything’ that ended that sentence remained unspoken, but they both heard it nonetheless. “The least you can do is be straight with me.”

Rafael knew he was right. Sonny had sacrificed everything for him and he was still treating him like he was a cop on the other side of the interrogation table. With a sigh he relented.

“Most of the things I take, I take for myself. To sell when I need the money, to collect because I can, but sometimes people want things that they don’t have the skills to get themselves, so they hire me.”

Sonny took a sip of his beer, but remained silent, his expression neutral. It often struck Rafael how odd it was that they were both so good at schooling their features, not letting the other person see what was really going on in their minds, but that they’d learned it for very different reasons.

“The men I saw tonight hired me for a job, paid me half my fee up front, but I didn’t exactly keep up my end of the bargain,” Rafael explained.

“There was something you couldn’t steal?” Sonny couldn’t hide his surprise.

“No,” Rafael’s brow furrowed, immediately insulted. “Don’t be ridiculous. I simply decided that it was something I didn’t want to part with.”

“The Matisse,” Sonny said knowingly, turning on his stool to face where the painting hung over the mantle in the living room. Besides their clothes it was the only possession they’d brought with them from the United States.

Rafael just nodded, his face grim as he took another drink of his wine.

“Who are these guys?” Sonny knew that Rafael was rare in that he didn’t use violence to get what he wanted. The fear in his eyes earlier that night told him that these guys had no problem with it.

“William Lewis and his thug David Willard.” The disdain in Rafael’s voice was so thick it practically dripped onto the floor tiles. “They usually stick to loan sharking, illegal gambling, murder, all crimes that require all brawn and absolutely no finesse.” Sonny had a feeling that was what offended Rafael most of all, not actual murder, but the fact that it took no skill, no planning.

“But occasionally,” Rafael continued, “They’ll hear about a piece of art worth a lot of money or some Spanish gold coins or something and get greedy for some fast cash. Half the time they don’t even grasp the significance of what they’re after, they just care that it’s worth a lot.”

Setting his now empty glass on the counter, Rafael pulled the origami flower out of his pocket, less than perfect now that he’d opened it once and refolded it, and handed it to Sonny.

“So this is universal, huh? Your lot sure is dramatic,” Sonny said as he took the flower. He recognized it, having seen one in Rafael’s apartment once when they’d first started...whatever it was back then. Apparently it was the go-to form of communication for con men and thieves.

Rafael shrugged. “What’s life without a little flair?”

Sonny rolled his eyes, unfurling the paper petals. “It’s just a phone number,” He looked up at Rafael. “I expected something more menacing.”

“Oh, it’s not from them,” he waved a hand. “These guys are oafs, they couldn’t fold a map, let alone something like this. That’s why they needed me.”

“I’m lost,” Sonny shook his head, dropping the paper onto the island.

“The flower is from a friend. With her in town, we should have no problem getting out of this.” His ever present confidence still firmly in place.

“Get out of it? Why don’t you just give these guys the painting? From what you just told me, these guys are stupid, willing to kill, and don’t have a conscience.” He’d learned early on in his career that the combination made for a dangerous trifecta.

“You know why.”

Sonny appreciated the sentiment, he really did. He’d melted a little when Rafael told him that he’d always kept the painting because it was what had brought them together, but it was still just a painting. “I get that, I do, but it’s not worth it. Just let them have it.”

“No,” Rafael was insistent. “When you left me, that painting was the only piece of you that I had left.”

“But I’m here now!” It wasn’t a yell but it was close. “You have me, you have all of me. You don’t need just that one piece.”

Rafael’s look of determination didn’t falter. “And that painting is why I have you.”

“Well, I won’t have _you_ if you get shot over a fucking painting.” Sonny still didn’t understand why this was even up for debate.

“I’m not going to get shot,” Rafael rolled his eyes, which wasn’t the best way to get Sonny to calm down, so he softened his tone when he spoke again. “It’s not going to come to that. I’m telling you. I’ll get them off of our backs without giving up the painting. It’ll be easy, we just have to—”

“Everything is a con with you, a game.” Sonny pushed back from the island. “Why can’t you just do the right thing for once?” He didn’t know when handing over a stolen painting to criminals became the right thing and all that did was serve to piss him off even further.

“Sonny, I—” But Rafael was talking to Sonny’s back as he walked from the room, striding down the hallway that led to their bedroom.

Rafael sighed, wanting to follow after him, to make him understand, but he knew well enough by now that Sonny needed time to cool off before he’d be willing to listen. Instead, he pulled his phone out of the breast pocket of his jacket and dialed the number on the flower. “Carmen? It’s Rafael.”

* * *

Sonny woke just as the sun was rising the next morning, planning to slip out of bed, leaving an undisturbed Rafael to sleep a little longer while he did his laps in the pool. Today he intended to stay in the water until he burned off his frustration. The way he was feeling he’d probably be able to qualify for the Olympics by the time he was finished.

Those plans disappeared when he realized that he was alone in the bed. He knew that Rafael had come to bed the night before, Sonny had childishly pretended to be asleep when he had, so he must have gotten up uncharacteristically early.

He figured it had something to do with whatever ridiculous plan he’d concocted, so he chose to ignore it, moving forward with his morning routine like it was any other day. He was pulling open a drawer to retrieve a swimsuit when he heard the murmur of voices coming from the other room. Grabbing jeans and a t-shirt instead, he pulled them on quickly before quietly making his way down the hallway.

Sonny found Rafael on the couch next to a pretty young woman, steaming mugs on the coffee table in front of them. They were leaned in close, talking in hushed tones, but stopped immediately when they spotted Sonny.

“Oh, you’re up. I hope we didn’t wake you.” Rafael sounded genuine. “Sonny, this is Carmen. Carmen, this is Sonny,” he casually made introductions like they were at a cocktail party.

Carmen gave Sonny a once over, her brown eyes scrutinizing. “So you’re the suit?”

“Not anymore.”

Rafael was relieved that there was no bitterness in his tone. “Carmen is an old friend, and an...art broker.”

“So you’re a fence,” Sonny aimed directly at Carmen and the corner of her mouth twitched just the slightest bit.

“I get what Rafael sees in you.” She turned back to Rafael. “If we’re going to do this it needs to happen fast. They’ve already brought me over, which means they want a buyer lined up immediately. They aren’t going to be patient.”

Rafael nodded. “I can get it done in a couple days. I won’t be able to age it properly, since oils take six months to dry completely, but with these guys it should be fine. I’ll need supplies.”

“I can get those no problem,” Carmen offered, sounding a little too helpful. “The cost will get added to my cut, of course.”

“Wait.” During the entire exchange Sonny had just stood, gaze shifting between them as they spoke, but now he had to interrupt, his curiosity getting the better of him. “What are you planning, exactly?”

“I’m going to forge a copy of the painting and pass it off as the real thing,” Rafael said simply.

“But won’t they know it’s fake?”

“Not when I tell them it’s not,” Carmen assured him.

“And why would they trust you? Why should _we_ trust you?”

“Sonny…” Rafael cautioned, but Carmen put a hand on his arm.

“No, it’s fine.” She looked at Sonny. “Let’s just say that I owe Rafael a favor. As soon as Lewis hired me to find a buyer, I knew something was up. Rafael told me in New York that he’d never part with the painting—” and the soft look on her face told Sonny that she also knew why “—so that’s why I reached out, to make sure everything was okay.”

“Carmen’s good,” Rafael told Sonny. “She’ll convince them my forgery is real. She’s done authentications for them before and they have no reason not to trust her.”

“And if they don’t buy it? If they figure out the two of you are conning them?”

“They won’t.” There wasn’t an ounce of doubt in Rafael’s tone and Sonny found it completely foolish. “I told you, they don’t know anything about art. They’ll count on Carmen’s expertise.”

“Okay, but when Carmen can’t find a buyer because it’s fake? Won’t they just come after you again, but even more pissed off?”

“I’ll find a rich idiot who doesn’t know any better,” Carmen waved a hand like it was nothing. “I do it all the time.”

“Besides, we’ll be long gone by then. New city, new names,” Rafael explained like it was the most common thing in the world.

“Come on, Raf. Just give them the painting.” He wasn’t above begging, not if it would save Rafael’s life.

“No.” The defiance in Rafael’s eyes revealed something that he should have noticed before. It wasn’t just about the sentiment, wasn’t just because the painting was what brought Sonny into his life, it was about winning. He didn’t want to give Lewis painting just because Lewis wanted it. He’d rather risk his life all so that he could prove he was smarter, better.

Sonny didn’t know how it was possible to be simultaneously terrified that the person he loved was in danger and so mad at that person that the sight of him made his fists clench with rage. Until he figured out what to do with that, he decided it was best to remove himself from the situation.

Wordlessly, he headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Rafael stood to follow him.

“I’m going to get coffee.” Sonny didn’t look at him, concentrating instead on pulling on his shoes.

“We have coffee here. You shouldn’t go out right now, especially alone.”

“Okay, first of all,” he spun to face Rafael. “I can take care of myself. I’ve gone up against plenty of criminals in my day and I always came out just fine. And if they do manage to off me, at least you’ll have your freakin’ painting to remember me by.”

With that he was out the door and Rafael felt like he’d been slapped in the face.

“Well, you fucked that up.” Carmen said from the couch and Rafael fixed her with a scornful look.

“You’ve always been great at stating the obvious.” Trying to shake off the effects of Sonny’s anger her rejoined her. “I’ll work things out with him later. We’ll need to get out of town as soon as this deal goes down. Do you still have your passport guy over here?” He frowned a little, annoyed that he’d burned another alias. He’d liked Matt Franklin.

Carmen wasn’t the least bit surprised at Rafael’s ability to shift gears. He’d always been the king of compartmentalization and shutting off his emotions was how he’d managed to be so successful. She’d admittedly been surprised and concerned when she’d heard that Rafael Barba had found love, but now, seeing it up close, she realized that the man hadn’t changed at all.

“I think I can help you out there.” Carmen leaned back on the sofa, tapping a finger on her chin. “You know, if you’d like some extra travel cash, I might be able to get you some.”

Rafael didn’t need the money, but his curiosity was piqued. “What do you have in mind?”

How’s your Seurat these days?”

Rafael smirked. “Do you even have to ask?”

* * *

Sonny had thought that getting out of the villa, away from Rafael, would calm him down, but with each step he took he felt himself growing angrier. How could Rafael have such a blatant disregard for his own safety when there was a much easier, safer way out of this? And what hurt most of all was that he didn’t seem to care in the slightest that Sonny had objections to it. He was so wrapped up in his own ego, so convinced that he could never fail—he was the uncatchable Rafael Barba after all—that he couldn’t be bothered to listen.

For the first time he was wondering if he’d made the right decision, giving up everything for Rafael. Maybe he should have shown up to Grand Central that day with handcuffs and backup instead of a duffle bag holding only a fraction of his belongings.

He tried to shake the doubts from his head as he reached the small cafe that had been his destination. He ordered his coffee—in perfectly acceptable Italian, thank you very much—and settled onto a chair at a small outdoor table, a light breeze helping to cool the already warm day and an umbrella overhead keeping the sun at bay.

Sonny was almost done with his coffee and was contemplating getting another just to kill more time before he had to go home, and no doubt throw down with Rafael some more, when a man flopped down in the chair across from him. “Mr. Carisi.”

His heart thumped wildly for an instant as he was sure this was the moment one of Rafael’s enemies shot him between the eyes, but he finally focused enough to take in the cheap suit, the generic black sunglasses, the mouth pulled into a perpetual frown. “You’re a fed.”

“You know, back in the states they like to say you’re an idiot, but you seem pretty quick.” The man pulled a badge from his breast pocket, flashing it at Sonny. “FBI. Agent Tutuola.”

“What’s this about?” Sonny asked, even though he knew damn well what it was about.

“Maybe you aren’t so quick,” Agent Tutuola eyed him. “We know you’re here with Barba.”

“Let’s say that’s true,” Sonny leaned back in his chair. “I’ve committed no crimes and you have no jurisdiction here.”

“I’m not so sure that you’re right, especially if you helped him smuggle the Matisse out of the country. And as for the second part,” he held up a hand, waving someone over.

The woman who approached was tall with wavy brown hair, her suit was much nicer than Agent Tutuola’s and expensive looking aviators covered her eyes. She grabbed a chair from the next table over and sat next to the agent, but didn’t speak.

“This is Agent Benson, Interpol. She’s been working with the Italian government to make sure things go real smooth when I bring you and Barba in. But I don’t have to do that.”

“What do you mean?” Sonny’s brow creased, not sure he was going to like whatever came next.

“Look, you’re small fish. You made a few dumbass decisions, but you’re not a criminal mastermind. Barba on the other hand…”

“There are several agencies in several countries who have an interest in him,” Benson finally spoke and instead of the Italian accented English Sonny was expecting, her accent was all London. “He’s who we’re after.”

“Cooperate with us. Help us catch Barba and I can help keep you out of jail, even get you your old job back. You can go back to your life and pretend this was just a dumb mistake you made once.” Agent Tutuola offered and Sonny knew that it didn’t get any more generous than that.

He thought about everything that had happened since they’d ran— always looking over his shoulder, holing up in the villa because they couldn’t risk getting caught, fearing that the men who were after them would hurt them, or worse—and he thought about Rafael. Rafael, who he loved and wanted with all of his being, but who would never change, who would never let Sonny all the way in. Maybe this was his chance to go home, to start over.

Finally, he sat up straight, looking first at Agent Benson and then Agent Tutuola. “I think we can work something out.”

* * *

 

When Sonny returned to the villa Carmen was gone, but Rafael was still in the living room, standing near the fireplace, studying the Matisse. He turned when he heard Sonny. “You’re back,” he said unnecessarily.

“Yes,” Sonny’s reply was equally unneeded. “Carmen?” He moved to stand next to Rafael, staring up at the painting that had both blessed and cursed his life. Sometimes he wished he’d never laid eyes on it.

“She went to buy supplies, but Sonny,” Rafael turned to him, eyes soft. “If you really don’t want me to do this, I won’t. I can give up the painting, but I can’t lose you.”

It was moments like this when Rafael was tender and sincere that it was all so clear, why he’d chosen this life with Rafael, why he’d wanted nothing more than to be with this man, but this side of him would always lose to the part of him who needed the thrill of the con almost as much as he needed to breathe. Not that it mattered which side won or lost anymore, Sonny had made his decision.

“No,” he shook his head. “I was wrong. You should do the forgery.”

“Really?” Rafael eyed him carefully. “What changed your mind?”

“Well, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that these guys don’t deserve the real thing.” He took a deep breath. “And besides, I should have faith in you. You’ve been doing this a long time, you know how this world works. It feels like I do because I studied it, studied you, for so long, but you’re the expert. And I...I trust you.”

Sonny felt a pang in his chest at the way Rafael’s eyes lit up at his words. “You’ve never said that to me before.”

“Yeah, well… He didn’t know what to say in response, afraid that anything he did say would come out too honest, so changed the subject back to the matter at hand. “I’m coming with you though. I’ll protect you.”

Rafael wanted to protest, wanted Sonny to stay safely tucked away in the villa, but he had to admit that Sonny was probably better equipped than he was  to handle these guys if anything bad went down. Besides, Sonny had compromised on his end, it was Rafael’s turn. “Okay, fine, but we better hope they don’t make you as a cop.”

“I’m not a cop anymore,” Sonny mentioned for the thousandth time.

“Hate to break it to you, but, “ Rafael placed a quick kiss on his lips, “once a cop, always a cop.”

Sonny just rolled his eyes, before pulling Rafael in for another kiss, this one anything but quick.

* * *

Carmen scheduled the meet, giving Rafael as much time to complete his work as possible and over the next couple of days Rafael worked tirelessly on his forgeries of the Matisse and the Seurat paintings while Sonny swam a record number of laps in the pool and chewed his fingernails down to the quick.

The day before they were set to meet Lewis, Sonny walked into what had been the study, but was now Rafael’s workshop, all the furniture pushed to the edges of the room, carrying two mugs of coffee.

He paused in the doorway, watching as Rafael stood, in a pair of linen pants and nothing else, his golden skin glowing in the lights he’d set up so that he could get the paintings just right, studying the Seurat carefully.

Sonny would never admit it out loud, but he’d always been impressed with Rafael’s talents. Sure, his charm and ability to talk his way in or out of any situation was masterful, and the ease with which his nimble fingers picked a pocket without the mark feeling even so much as a flutter was unmatched, but this was his true talent. Creating—or recreating as the case may be—beautiful pieces of art and making it look effortless. There were people who would kill for his level of talent and yet he chose to use it this way, never able to take credit for his work. He figured that probably meant something, but he wasn’t prepared to try to think about what.

“Looks great,” he said honestly, eyes sweeping back and forth between the massive printouts of the real painting that Rafael had hung up as reference and the reproduction. He could admit that he didn’t have an expert eye, but as a layman he would have never been able to tell the difference between the two.

“It was a rush job,” Rafael said, modest for once, gratefully taking the mug that Sonny held out to him. “But I think it will do. Carmen is picking it up any minute, so we’ll have the money in time for us to leave after the exchange tomorrow.”

“Where will we be going?” Sonny asked only because he thought he should, taking a sip of his own coffee.

Rafael shrugged. “Where do you want to go? What other places are on that list of yours?”

“I’m happy to be wherever you are.”

Rafael rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. “And you tell me I’m cheesy.”

* * *

That night, in their bed, Sonny’s nervous energy and Rafael’s excitement manifested itself in a way Sonny hadn’t expected. When Rafael pulled him close, kissing him desperately, licking into his mouth, he’d expected rough and hurried, but it turned into something slow and loving. It was like both of them knew that tomorrow would change things and tonight was to be reveled in.

“God, Sonny, you have know idea what you do to me,” Rafael’s breath was warm against his ear, showering him with praise instead of his usual demands, as Sonny filled him. “You make me feel so _good_.” The word ended on a moan as Sonny hit him in just the right place.

“Raf…” It was all Sonny could manage, dropping his head to mouth wet kisses on Rafael’s neck, sucking on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He wanted to mark him, that way no matter what happened the next day there would be proof, at least for a little while, that Rafael had been his.

“Sonny, I...I need—” Rafael panted, lifting his hips off of the bed.

“Shh…” Sonny soothed in his ear. “I’ve got you.” He slipped a hand between them, taking Rafael’s cock in his hand, matching the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Fuck, Sonny.” Rafael gasped at the added sensation of Sonny’s hand wrapped around him.

“I want you to come for me,” Sonny breathed against the shell of his ear. “Please, Raf? Show me how good it feels to have me inside you.”

Rafael dug blunt nails into Sonny’s sides, his breathing turning ragged as Sonny increased his pace. “Fuck. Yes. So good,” he managed to grind out before he was no longer capable of words.

Sonny felt the smooth skin tighten in his hand at the same time Rafael clenched around him and had him seeing stars. When he felt warm come slipping through his fingers to drip down onto Rafael’s soft belly that was all it took for his own orgasm to rock through him, hitting him so hard that he dropped his head to Rafael’s shoulder, willing his heartbeat to slow before it jumped out of his chest.

Finally, when he had enough air in his lungs he lifted his head to look at Rafael, who looked just as wrecked as he felt. “I love you. You know that, right?”

A grin, slow with the after effects of orgasm, slid across Rafael’s face. “Of course.”

“Okay, good,” Sonny said like he’d been worried that wasn’t the case.

“Everything okay?” Rafael’s forehead creased as he eyed him carefully..

“Yeah, fine,” Sonny assured him, forcing himself to keep his tone light.

“Good, then get off me,” Rafael shoved at him playfully and Sonny huffed a laugh, finally pulling out of him and dropping next to him on the mattress.

* * *

Sonny felt like he was in a bad movie as Rafael pulled the car up to the warehouse that Lewis had insisted that they meet in. He wondered if the man knew he was a cliche. Probably not.

“Ready?” Rafael looked over at him. It did not escape Sonny that he looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

He just nodded, climbing out of the car and glancing around while Rafael retrieved the tube that held the painting from the backseat. He saw no sign of Agent Tutuola or his colleagues, which was the point, but he knew they were nearby. Hopefully close enough to prevent he and Rafael from getting shot in the face if this all went south.

“Where’s Carmen?” He asked Rafael as they made their way toward the door. They were arriving separately so that Lewis didn’t suspect them of working together, but he didn’t see any other cars nearby.

“She’ll be here. Don’t worry.”

But he was worried. Whether or not Carmen would show was only one item on a whole list of things about which he was currently worried. He tried not to show it as Rafael used a fist to pound on the old, metal door.

When no one answered he tried the knob and smirked at Sonny when it turned. “I told you, these guys are not bright.”

Sonny forced an amused smile, but he couldn’t manage Rafael’s confidence that this would all go well. He thought that Rafael underestimated Lewis. If he was really a stupid as Rafael made him seem, he probably would have been caught by now. It also spoke volumes that he’d been able to find them halfway across the world.

He didn’t say any of this, couldn’t even if he wanted to because he was following Rafael through the door. The space was smaller and cleaner than he expected, but then again this wasn’t actually a movie. It was empty, just a massive expanse of concrete floor, except for a small table not far from the door. Behind it stood Lewis, Willard, and Carmen.

“Look who finally showed up,” Lewis smirked and Rafael glanced at his watch.

“We’re five minutes early.”

Sonny gave him a look that tried to convey ‘can you not antagonize the murderer, please,’ but Rafael didn’t seem to notice.

“Whatever,” Lewis came around the table and Sonny caught the glint of metal at his hip. There was a lifelessness in his eyes that told him he wouldn’t hesitate to use it. It made Sonny long for his own gun. He’d almost brought Rafael’s, the one he thought Sonny didn’t know about, but as Willard came around the table to pat him down, he knew he’d ultimately made the right choice.

Once Willard also patted Rafael down, Lewis stepped closer. “Hand it over.”

Rafael held tightly to the tube’s strap, looking all for the world like he’d rather do anything than give it to Lewis, and Sonny worried that he was milking it too long.

His worry proved justified when Lewis pulled his gun and pointed it at Sonny, knowing that he was Rafael’s weak point. “I’m not going to ask again.”

“Alright, alright,” Rafael raised his free hand in surrender as he held the strap out for Lewis to take. “There’s no need for all that.”

Lewis yanked the strap from Rafael’s grip, tossing the tube at Carmen who up until now had watched everything unfold with a bored expression on her face. “Take it out. Make sure it’s legit.” He kept the gun trained on Sonny while Carmen popped open the tube.

Sonny tried to concentrate on Carmen, watching as she closely inspected the painting, to avoid looking at the gun that was pointed at his head. He wasn’t doing a very good job of it.

Finally, Carmen looked up at them. “It’s the real thing,” she told Lewis.

“You’re sure?” He asked, taking his eyes, but not the gun, off of Sonny.

Carmen’s expression went from neutral to annoyed. “Look, I’m helping you out here, but if you’re just going to insult me—”

“Jesus, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Lewis complained and Willard barked a laugh. He finally put the gun back in his waistband, walking over to look at the painting himself.

Rafael rolled his eyes dramatically as the man leaned in close, his nose almost touching the canvas, knowing full well he had no idea what he was looking for.

“Seems legit,” he said after a few moments, standing up to look at Rafael. “Don’t cross me again, Barba. Next time I might not let your pretty boytoy live.”

“I can safely say there will not be a next time,” Rafael assured him, turning to leave.

“It’s been a real pleasure doing business with you,” Sonny spoke for the first time and out of the corner of his eye he saw Rafael tense at the phrase, just before the door burst open.

“FBI! Drop your weapons!”

The place swarmed with FBI, Interpol, and the local police, lead by Agent Tutuola and Agent Benson. Sonny thought it was kind of pathetic how quickly Lewis and Willard surrendered, but maybe they weren’t so dumb after all, preferring prison over death.

It also didn’t go unnoticed by him that Carmen quietly and quickly made her way toward the back of the room, waggling her fingers at him as she slipped out the back door.

He would have laughed, but he could feel Rafael’s gaze on him; it was practically burning his neck and cheek, and it took all of his strength to finally turn and face him. The hurt and betrayal in his green eyes was almost too much.

“You—”

But before Rafael could accuse him, Agent Tutuola walked up, giving Sonny a congratulatory clap on the shoulder as another agent hooked Rafael by the elbow, ensuring that he wouldn’t go anywhere. “Good job, kid.”

Sonny didn’t take his eyes off of Rafael, but unclasped the watch at his wrist, holding it out to the agent, “Here.” He tried not to flinch as Rafael’s gaze transitioned from hurt to enraged at the confirmation that Sonny had been wired.

“Thanks. That cost the Bureau a pretty penny.” Agent Tutuola slipped the watch into his pocket, finally turning to Rafael, a satisfied grin on his face. “Mr. Barba, I’ve been after you for a long time.”

Rafael didn’t say anything, just turned his hateful glare from Sonny to the agent.

“I’ve got it from here,” Agent Tutuola told the agent who still had a grip on Rafael’s arm, pulling out his handcuffs. “Nah, we can do this the easy way,” he told Rafael when he started to put his hands behind his back.

Rafael looked confused, but held his wrists out in front of him.

“Now,” the agent said as he fixed the cuffs loosely around Barba’s wrists. “For approximately five minutes, I’ll be arranging transport for Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there and the rest of my agents will be checking the perimeter to make sure they didn’t have any help waiting nearby. Got me?”

Rafael nodded, even though he still wasn’t sure what was going on.

“You sure about this?” Agent Tutuola directed at Sonny. “My offer still stands to get you reinstated.”

“I’m sure,” Sonny said with conviction.

“Alright then. Five minutes.”

“Sonny, what—” Rafael started as soon as the agent walked away, but Sonny cut him off.

“I’ll explain later. We have to go.” He grabbed the small bit of chain that connected the handcuffs and practically dragged Rafael to the door, looking to make sure no one was paying attention to them, he opened it and they slipped outside.

There were several emergency vehicles parked in the lot, lights flashing, but Sonny didn’t see a single person. Tutuola was good.

Sonny was thinking he’d have to drive, but should have known better. Rafael was out of the cuffs and behind the wheel before Sonny had even made it to the car. The door was barely closed behind him before Rafael pealed out of the parking lot.

“Sonny,” Rafael looked over at him. “What the fuck?”

“Can we—” Sonny reached out to grip the dash as Rafael took a corner going entirely too fast. “Let’s just get somewhere safe and I’ll tell you everything?”

It wasn’t lost on Rafael that he’d said the same words to Sonny not even a week ago. Sonny had agreed then, so Rafael would agree now. “Fine.”

They rode in silence with Sonny making the sign of the cross only a few times at Rafael’s erratic driving. He drove them out of the village and along the coast line, finally pulling down a turn off that Sonny hadn’t even realized was a road. When he stopped the car they were near the edge of a cliff, the ocean beating against the rocks below.

“Planning on tossing me off?” Sonny joked poorly, trying his best to relieve even a little bit of the tension.

Rafael’s only response was an icy glare before he got out of the car, perching on the hood. Sonny followed suit.

“Agent Tutuola found me the day I went out for coffee, the first day Carmen came over,” Sonny began, looking out over the water instead of at Rafael. “He wanted my help catching you. He said if I did he could get me my old job back, let me go back to my life.

“And I’ll be honest, Raf, I thought about it.” He chanced a glance over at Rafael, but he was staring out at the ocean too, jaw clenched. Even livid he looked beautiful, the breeze blowing through his thick hair. “For a second I thought about it, but I knew I couldn’t do it. So, I told Tutuola that I’d make him a deal. I’d deliver Lewis and Willard, who had done way worse things, in exchange for letting you, for letting us, go.”

Finally Rafael turned to look at him. “You could have told me.”

“You’re right, but I wasn’t sure if you’d agree to it. Honor among thieves and all that. It was our only chance of getting rid of Lewis and getting the feds off our backs. I had to do it.”

Rafael sighed. He hated that Sonny had lied to him, but he knew why he had. It was Rafael’s fault for getting them in the mess in the first place and he guessed he couldn’t fault Sonny for doing what he had to do to get them out.

He reached out to thread his fingers through Sonny’s, a peace offering. “I mean this a compliment even though you won’t take it that way, but you might be cut out for this life after all.”

Sonny groaned in mock horror. “Please don’t say that.”

They were quiet a moment, but then Rafael looked over at him, his eyes uncertain. “You really thought about it? About turning me in and going home?”

Sonny sighed, gripping his hand tight. “Yes, but only for a moment. I’m happy with the choice that I made.”

Rafael wasn’t so sure he believed him. “Are you?”

“Yes. I’ll admit that I miss my family, my job, New York, but but not as much as I’d miss you.” He tilted his head, the love in his eyes unmistakeable. “I know you think I regret it, all of this, but I don’t, and I never will.”

Rafael grinned, using his free hand to pull Sonny in for a kiss. “So, we’re really free?” he asked when they finally pulled apart.

“Well, mostly,” Sonny hedged and Rafael leaned back to look him in the eye.

“What do you mean, ‘mostly’?”

“I may have led Agent Tutuola to believe that they’d be recovering the real Matisse.” Sonny said innocently. “That’s why he was here in the first place. You know the political pull Rita Calhoun has. She wants her painting back.”

Rafael laughed and placed a loving kiss on his lips, he’d never been so proud. “Well, she’s not going to get it back. You know, you were this close,” he held his index finger and thumb close enough that there was barely any space between them, “to talking me into giving Lewis the real one. You could have done that and your plan would have gone off the same way.”

Sonny shrugged, squeezing his hand. “That painting is important to you, to us, but we only have a matter of time before the FBI realizes that the one they have is a fake.”

Rafael waved a hand. “We’ll be long gone by then.” Their bags were already in the car, including the real painting, and the money Carmen had gotten for the Seurat was already deposited in Rafael’s untraceable account. “Speaking of which, any requests?”

“Just one.”

“Name it,” Rafael said and Sonny knew he meant it, knew Rafael would give him absolutely anything he asked for, not realizing that everything he needed was right here next to him.

Sonny leaned into him, pressing his lips to Rafael’s, kissing him soft and warm and deep. When he finally pulled away, he stayed close, keeping his hand on the back of his neck. “This time can we _please_ go somewhere without extradition?”


End file.
